I hate you
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: Ino hates Sasuke, or does she really?


**Hello again everyone! I just so love this pairing so much and I can't get enough of them. This is my second SasuIno fic.**

**Enjoy! RnR! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters Ino and Sasuke. (It'd be fun if I did, though.)**

* * *

><p>She hated to see him, to feel him and even the sound of his name made her cringe in disgust. Yes, all the love she held for that boy turned into pure loathing the moment he turned his back on their village. The moment Uchiha Sasuke betrayed his village for power.<p>

Yamanaka Ino hated him to the very core. He hurt her best friend, Sakura, and left her unconscious on a bench with tear-streaked cheeks. It took all her willpower to keep the rosette from falling into depression. Her teammates and closest friends, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru, were badly injured in the process of bringing him back. Ino spent her time in the hospital praying to the Gods that Choji would soon wake up and Shikamaru would heal soon. And last, he fought and broke the trust of the one and only person who believed in him, Uzumaki Naruto. Ino saw how down the usual hyperactive boy when he came back from Sasuke's retrieval mission. With all that has happened, Ino found it in her heart to hate the raven-haired Uchiha. He had hurt too many.

She never expected him to come back to their village. She even hoped that he was dead after all the years of not hearing anything about the boy. So it came as a shock to everyone when the sole Uchiha survivor turned up in their village gates with the head of Orochimaru. He was questioned, doubted at first for his intentions of coming back, and was soon released with the Hokage's approval. Ino was the least thrilled with his release. She never wanted to see him again, because if she did, she might strangle him to death.

* * *

><p>Ino's long blonde hair swayed as she took a spin and aimed her kunai to her target. Catching her breath, she landed on the ground with a light thump. She had been training for over an hour and decided to take a break when she felt another presence approach her.<p>

She took a kunai out of her pouch and aimed it to the direction of the figure. When she turned around, she saw the stoic face of the lone boy she had come to hate. Sasuke held the kunai in between two fingers, merely inches near his face and looked at Ino. He smirked and Ino's rage doubled up at his mocking and cocky attitude.

The Uchiha had been watching her train for the past hour. He was surprised that she only felt his presence just a minute ago when he had been there the whole time. He was intrigued with the Yamanaka. Something about her had changed that he suddenly had an urge to keep an eye on her. She had grown well. Her curves and slender figure show in her more revealing outfit. Despite being a top kunoichi, she maintained a feminine form that attracted the men in and outside of Konohagakure. Her blonde hair had grown long as well and was maintained in the usual ponytail style she kept. But more than the physical, the aura from the woman in front of Sasuke attracted him to her. There was just something in her ice cold glaze that piqued his curiosity.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" she broke the silence with such venom in her tone.

"Nothing in particular," he replied and threw the kunai back to Ino. She caught it between her fingers and sneered.

She turned away from him when she felt two strong arms snake their way around her waist. She gasped and was suddenly pinned to a tree. She turned her head a bit and saw Sasuke's bloodshot eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Not so fast, huh, Yamanaka?" he taunted.

"Get off me, you ass," she hissed under her breath when she felt Sasuke press himself against her more.

"Why don't you try then?" he whispered hotly against her ear.

Ino squirmed against him and she managed to get her whole body to turn around. She faced Sasuke and saw that his eyes returned back to their normal dark color. Her eyebrows furrowed and went to reach for her kunai pouch but were held back when Sasuke's hands pinned hers to the sides.

"Let go of me," she said under her breath, giving him a deadly glare.

"Or else what, Yamanaka?" he mocked. "Not a fangirl anymore? Lost your interest? I thought this was your dream? To be held by the person you like," he added.

"Shut up, you traitor," she hissed again. His face was so close to hers, she could almost feel his breath. _No_, she thought. _This is not what I want. I hate this man. I hate him. I hate him. _She chanted in her mind, like a mantra.

"I hate you. Always." She finally said, bowing her head down.

But as she said the words, something pierced her heart like it has been pierced by a thousand needles. She had hated him; she never wanted to see him again. He was so indifferent towards her, so cold and it hurt her so much whenever he pushed her away. But above all, she hated him for not saying goodbye to her when he left; for choosing Sakura over her.

"I hate you," she said again, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her crying. She was supposed to be strong and to show to him that she didn't need him anymore. That all she had for him was a little childhood crush.

"I hate you," but why does it hurt when she was finally able to say it in front of him.

Sasuke regarded the blonde kunoichi. He could tell that she was crying. Why did she hate him? He knew he should be indifferent to the girl's emotions but why does it sting to hear her say those words and to see her cry? He let go of her hands and lifted her chin so that she was facing him.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes cold but searching for answers.

"I hate you. For everything," she answered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I know," he replied, never lifting his gaze off hers. He brushed some of her tears away with his knuckles. "Stop crying," he ordered.

"The hell you care if I cry or not," she said icily, but tears didn't ceased to fall.

"I hate you," she said again. Sasuke wanted to know if she really hated him as much as she says. So without warning, he crushed his lips on hers. Ino gasped, surprised at Sasuke's action. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to plunge his tongue in her hot cavern.

She struggled to push him away but Sasuke only pulled her closer with one hand gripping her waist and the other, holding the back of her head. Sasuke deepened the kiss and soon Ino let out a small moan and began to respond back. She felt Sasuke smirk in their kiss. Their tongues clashed against one another. They parted to catch their breaths and Sasuke took in her flustered face. Her lips were swollen from the kiss and there were still tear marks on her face. He was surprised to find himself wanting more of the blonde as he studied her face. He wanted her. Now.

He leaned down again for another kiss and let go of Ino's hands to let his own wander across her curves. He parted her legs to a wider stance with his knee. His hands fumbled with the buttons of Ino's purple top and soon fell on her soft breast. He kneading them and playing with the pebbled nipples.

Ino shuddered from his touch. Here was the man she hated for so long, touching her and kissing her. She felt lost and confused. She wanted to push him away but her heart and body desired every touch. She was left in a daze as Sasuke placed kisses on her jaw line, down her collarbone and to her breast. He licked one breast before sucking it in, while his other hand paid attention to her other breast. She arched into his touch, wanting to feel his touch even more.

Kami, she wanted this to happen all along. She denied herself for so long of the love she never forgot and engulfed herself with rage. But that wave of rage and loathing had dissolved into nothing the moment his mouth covered hers. She loves him and she hated loving him so much.

"I thought you hate me?" he smirked as he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I…I…," she stuttered, not knowing what to say to the man.

"Don't hate me for this," he said and Ino was left wondering what he was talking about.

Sasuke took off his belt and pants. By the time that Ino had processed what was happening, her skirt was hitched up and her undergarments were gone and Sasuke lifted her leg up. He plunged his length into her wet core and she groaned because of the pain, gripping his shoulders tightly. He let her adjust to his length inside of her. When he felt her relax in his arms, he began to pull out and thrust in a slow, steady pace.

The pleasure was too much to bear and her own hips moved on their own, meeting his thrusts. Sasuke leaned down to kiss her mouth, nose, jaw and collarbone. He never wanted someone this much before and he never felt this intense kind of pleasure she gave him. His lips fell on her breasts and he began to suck on each mound.

Ino held onto Sasuke's head, gripping his hair fiercel and pulling him closer to her. His pace began to take on a faster rhythm, making her moan out loud. He was tormenting her, and she hated the way she made him feel like that. Sasuke lifted his lips from her breasts and kissed her on the lips, his tongue meeting and stroking with hers.

She could feel something pool in the pit of her stomach and he felt that she was close. He felt her inner muscles grip his member tightly and he bit back a groan at how good it felt. With one final thrust, Ino screamed his name, while he growled into her neck as he spill his seed inside of her.

They panted for breath. Sweat trickled down their bodies and their hearts soon calmed down to a slower pace. He looked and gazed into Ino's eyes. Onyx eyes met cerulean.

"Still hate me?" Sasuke asked seriously, never taking his gaze off Ino.

Ino gazed back at him and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "I hate you..for making me love you so much."

Sasuke smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! That's Sasuke and Ino for you guys. I do hope you like it. I don't know if I went OOC on the characters..but what the heck. Please don't hate me for this. haha. (^o^)<strong>


End file.
